


What I Win?

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Flashfics & Ficlets By Me [6]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-30
Updated: 2007-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Nick won playing ‘Name That Chemical Compound’ with Greg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Win?

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: 2.20.Cats in the Cradle

**~*~ Nick’s POV ~*~**

In all honesty Gil overreacted.  I mean it’s not like it happened in the middle of a case, both Greg and I were about to clock out anyway.  Well, sure we were getting a bit loud.  And yeah we were in the supply closet. But still.

I can clearly recall the barely contained laughter dancing in Warrick’s eyes, the shocked look in Catherine’s, the amused smirk on Sara’s face, and the scandalized look plastered on Ecklie’s face when he’d opened to door to the supply closet and found Greg and I in an extremely compromising position in the middle of the floor.  In my defence, at least we weren’t against the door – we’d had the sense to move only a couple minutes before.  Okay, I’ll admit we shouldn’t have allowed ourselves to be almost completely naked in a closet at work – especially the supply closet.  And I probably shouldn’t have been sucking on the sensitive skin on Greg’s neck and caused him to scream half-English, half-Norwegian phrases worthy of Lady Heather.

Even so, I think Gil suspending the both of us for an entire month was a bit excessive.  However, given the fact that I’m spending that entire month with a certain DNA tech does forgive the extreme measures.

Needless to say, next time Greg and I play ‘Name That Chemical Compound’, I won’t have to ask what it is that I won.

\- 30 -


End file.
